The Fairy Familiar
by Theboblinator
Summary: What happens when two male teens are taken from their previous lives, and thrown into a new, magical world to live out the rest of their days as Familiars to two completely different women? Well, the two will react in completely different ways, while at the same time, both will grow closer to their new "Masters".


**Chapter 1: I'm A Spriggan! Not An Elf!**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright, so I started on another one of these "Kirche summons a human as well" stories. Mainly because of the lack of them on this site, as well as because I simply felt like it after reading through a bit of my other story like this. Granted, as shown by the title, and the categories this is in, it's gonna be quite different, since she's won't _technically_ be summoning a "human". But that aside, sorry to all for starting another story despite all the others I have on here, but ADD mixed with sitting in front of my computer after a 9 hour work day is _not_ the best idea…**

 **Anyways, apology aside, I guess I can say a bit about this Fanfiction. For one, this is gonna be quite different from my other Fanfiction like this, since this time around the human that Kirche summons will not only be from a time "closer" to the future for us… But Saito's gonna be from that same dimension as well! So that's a bit of a change in Canon. Anyways, like my other story like this, Louise summoned Saito at the same time Kirche was doing her summoning, and as such because of Louise's Void Magic, Kirche ended up with my OC instead of her Salamander. So, Saito x Louse, and Kirche x OC is present in this story as well.**

 **Anyways, I think that's about all I have to say so far. So, I'm gonna go ahead and do one of two things. Either read the new chapter of a certain story I like if it's been updated yet, or go ahead and watch through the first (and possibly second) episode of FoZ again to refresh my memory for how I'm gonna write this chapter out…**

 **(P.s. Alright, so that chapter I said I was going to read? Took me an hour and a half of reading (and I shit you not, that's _literally_ how long the chapter was, not including breaks) I've now had the pleasure of having the ever loving shit scared out of me due to how they wrote it out… For those of you who have read the story, and for those of you who know the anime that I'm about to mention… I just read the chapter of "This Bites!", a One Piece Fanfiction, which took place over the course of the events of Omatsuri Island… So as you can possibly imagine, I'm not gonna be getting any sleep tonight, and as such, I now have time to write on this… If I can get my body to stop shaking from the actual _fear_ that I was feeling only ten minutes ago…)**

 **(P.s.s For those of you who know what I was talking about above, and read the story the day it came out… Then you know that it's been a few months since I wrote this chapter. And, I ended up leaving it sitting on my computer, the first chapter _done_ , ever since then… Sorry about that guys!)**

* * *

 **? POV:**

* * *

 _As if my day couldn't get any worse…_ I think to myself with a frown on my face as the smoke around me starts to clear. Currently, I could feel myself lying on dirt and grass, which was surprisingly soft. With a slight grunt of effort, I pushed myself off my back and into a sitting position, before waving my hands in an attempt to get rid of the smoke around me while I cough as some gets into my lungs. While this is happening, I can hear muttering from outside the smoke, and immediately put up my guard in case I'm greeted in a less-than-friendly manner. What greets me is _not_ the kind of crowd that I was expecting.

 _...Alright, I know that this isn't Harry Potter, but it's pretty damn close…_ Is the best that I'm able to come up with in regards to what I see when the smoke around me eventually goes away. Standing only a few yards away from me is a crowd of people almost entirely comprised of teenagers, which are dressed in outfits that I would only imagine witches and wizards wearing… And the fact that they're all holding pointed sticks only reinforces that theory. _Note to self, when you see a glowing red oval floating in mid-air,_ don't _let curiosity get the better of you._ I think to myself, before my eyes widen.

"Alright, so what's going on here…?" I wonder, looking around and only slightly paying attention to the two girls that were yelling at each other, as well as the only adult present, a couple yards away from me. However, my attention is then brought to the other male lying on the ground beside me, apparently knocked out. _Gonna go out on a limb here and say that something similar happened to him…_ I think to myself, before looking up as the girls make their way over to us, allowing me to get a good look at them for the first time.

One of them had pink hair that trailed down past her back, while her eyes were the same color. She had Caucasian skin, and from the looks of things, would only come up to about my chest when I stood up. Like the other girls in the crowd, she was wearing black shoes, black stockings, a black skirt, a white button up shirt, and a black cloak with a brooch tying it together in the front. Currently, she was looking at me and the other teen with annoyance and slight disgust. When my gaze fell on the other girl…

 _Dear Kami…_ Those were the only two words that I could think of when I saw her as my eyes widened. This girl had long red hair that trailed down to the small of her back, a brown colored left eye, since her red hair covered the other one's color from view, and heavily tanned Caucasian skin. She was wearing almost the same outfit as the other girl, except her stockings were tan and ended in actual heels, and the top few buttons of her shirt weren't actually buttoned due to how… _Well-endowed_ she was, revealing quite a bit of her cleavage. Her skirt also seemed a bit shorter than the others that I could see… Or maybe it was the normal size and her chest wasn't the only part of her that was well-endowed. She was also wearing a gold necklace.

When she sees me looking at her, she sends me a flirtatious wink, and I can only raise an eyebrow in response as the two girls get closer to us. _Alright, let's look at how things are going right now. Me and this other guy, who's currently sitting up, are suddenly dropped onto the ground in the middle of a crowd of teens who look like they belong in one of JK Rowling's books, everyone in the crowd is looking on in expectation as the two girls attempt to talk to us, that pink haired girl is talking to the teacher in what looks like desperation while the red haired girl is simply shrugging, now they're pointing their wands at us and chanting…_ Great _, all that points to one thing…_ I realize as the girls lean forwards, before the pink haired girl locks lips with the other teen, while the red haired girl…

 _Dear Kami!_ I think for the second time in only a few minutes as the red haired girl doesn't just lock lips with me, she completely _captures_ my lips with hers, and pretty much has her way with them without the addition of tongue, leaving me breathless when she pulls back with a smirk and a wink after a few seconds of lip-lock. I manage to refocus on the task at hand after a few seconds of silence, and my mouth moves into a thin line. _Yup, that kiss pretty much just confirmed it._ I think to myself as a burning pain appears on the back of my right hand, almost like a thousand white hot needles were being pressed into it at the same time, while the rest of my body feels like it's on fire.

 _Me and this guy are now familiars_ … I realize through the pain, wondering just how I should feel about this as I push through the pain, while the teen beside me opts to take the easier way out and faint. After another minute, I breathe a sigh of relief as the pain passes, before looking up at the crowd of students who are still staring at us. "So… Anyone want to explain what just happened?" I ask, only to get confused looks in response. When I hear someone… I don't know, I guess "speak" would be the right word, I turn to face the red haired girl, who's looking at me in confusion as she attempts to speak to me.

When she stops, I stare at her for a few seconds, before shaking my head. "Sorry beautiful, but I understood none of that." I tell her, knowing that if I couldn't understand her, it was likely that she couldn't understand me. With that in mind, I turn to the adult that her and the pink haired girl were talking to earlier. "Hey man, you mind doing some kind of spell that you guys no doubt have, and make this conversation _much_ easier for all of us?" I ask him as I gesture around with my hands. Luckily, even though he probably didn't understand a word of that, I guess that he probably understood what it was I was trying to say as he raised his staff, and pointed it at me.

After uttering a few words that, even if I didn't know their language, were _still_ probably foreign, I allowed a few seconds of silence to pass, before turning back to the red haired girl. "Alright, hopefully you can understand me now." I say, getting gasps from the teens all around. In response, I nod. "Alright, that just about confirms it. So, with that in mind…" I trail off as I stand up, frowning a bit at the weight that I can feel on my back for a second before shaking it off to instead focus on the girl in front of me. "Based on what just happened, I can already guess what's gonna happen from here on out. My name is Alex. So, does my beautiful "Master" have a name?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Most in my situation would probably freak the flying fuck out, try to run away, beg for release, or any other number of different scenarios that what I'm currently doing. However, that would be the reaction from people who _haven't_ gone through what I have, and who's rational mind _wouldn't_ be working at this point. For me? Yeah, based on that fancy magic done not even a minute ago, I realized I would probably be out of my league if I tried to run, and there was no way I was gonna fight my way out of this since to my knowledge, these people were all "innocents". Until they showed otherwise at least. In response to my words, the redhead stares at me in surprise for a few seconds, before smirking.

"Well, it's good to know that my familiar has manners, and isn't bad… Looking… Either…" She trails off as her eyes trail across my face, before settling on the left side of my head. I look at her in confusion, bringing my hand up to feel it, before promptly stiffening in shock when I realize what she was looking at were my ears…

My _pointed_ ears…

"You're an Elf…" She mutters, but the last word seems to put everyone on edge as some almost immediately reach for their wands, point them at me, or just freeze up in shock and what looks to be horror. As for me, I'm having a freak out of my own here, but watching movies and other animes have taught me that when everyone around you is freaking out _because_ of you, it's in your best interest _not_ to freak out. So instead, I opted for the more logical route, even if it wasn't very logical to _me_ at the moment.

"Say what? I'm a Spriggan! Not an Elf!" I exclaim, and _that_ manages to bring everyone to a pause, luckily.

"A Spriggan?" The only adult present asks, and I nod in response as I allow my wings to appear and spread out behind me, even as I mentally try to find out how the _hell_ this happened.

"Yes, a Spriggan. You know, a kind of Fairy?" I ask as I fly up and hover in the air, most of the crowd beneath me looking up at me with gaping mouths. During the time of silence caused by my flight, I took the time to both look over my current appearance, as well as try to find out how the _fuck_ this happened to me. At the moment, I was wearing red combat boots, black pants held up by a red belt, a red sleeveless shirt with a familiar black trench coat over it, and black fingerless gloves. Looking over my shoulders, I could see the wings that were "floating" behind me, the top two colored black, while the bottom two were somehow colored red.

While this surprised me, since it meant _that_ outfit had somehow been changed, what surprised me more were the two swords on my back in scabbards. The one that I could unsheathe with my right hand was a sword that I was _very_ familiar with, and it was called _Elucidator_. As for the one that I could wield in my left hand, it was called _Oblivion_. Though I didn't get to have a good look at it as my attention was brought back to the people below me. More specifically, the adult that was coughing into his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Well, while this has all been… _Interesting_ , I'm sure that all of you would like to get back to your dorms and rest. So, class dismissed." He states, and with that everyone starts to float away on their own, most likely using magic. Although, none of them leave without stealing a last glance at me. A blue haired girl with a dragon beside her stared at me for a bit longer as if trying to figure me out, before she finally left. As for the other teen that had been beside me, he was put onto a stretcher that the adult magically manifested, before he led the pink haired girl from earlier into a door that led into a freaking tower. With everyone else gone, I finally drifted back onto the ground, before turning to face my new "Master", who was now staring at me in surprise, confusion, happiness, and even a bit of lust if the way her eyes trailed over my body was any indication.

"So… What now?" I finally ask as I allow my wings to disappear. In response, the redhead continues to stare at me for a few more seconds, before a smirk makes its way onto her face.

"Now, you follow me back to _my room_ , so that I can _get to know you_." She tells me as she turns around with a sway to her hips, making me both roll my eyes, as well as smirk at her words as I follow her. No doubt she was referring to the fact that she wanted to know more about me, but I wasn't exactly blind to the fact that she was already flirting with me. Well, at least she thought I was good looking. I could definitely say the same about her, but I'd prefer to learn more about her before I even _attempted_ to start anything concrete.

* * *

When we eventually get to the redhead's room, she closes the door behind me, before locking it as she turns around to face me again, looking over my form once again. "So then, I've managed to summon a Fairy as my familiar?" She seems to ask herself, and I shrug in response to her words.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised about this as you are. Or, well, probably more surprised seeing as you were expecting a familiar, while I just touched a random red oval that appeared in the air in front of me." I admit, making her raise an eyebrow at my words, making me nod in response. "Yeah, whatever spell you cast created a red portal or something just in front of me, curiosity took hold, I touched it, and suddenly I'm lying on the ground with smoke surrounding me." I admit, making her frown.

"So, I pulled you from where you were originally?" She asks, and I can hear some slight regret in her voice. I shrug in response to her words.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry much." I tell her, making her raise her eyebrow in confusion once again. "I mean, I didn't really have many people in my past life that I cared too much about. Sure, there were a few, and I'll definitely miss them, but what's done is done. I can't really change things, so I'm not gonna worry about it much. And you shouldn't either. So don't feel guilty about it." I tell her as I walk over and place a hand on her shoulder as I smile at her. The redhead can only look at me in surprise at my words, before smirking as she steps a bit closer.

"Well, my familiar sure does know how to sweet talk a girl." She says in a slight purr, and I can only chuckle at her straightforwardness. But, despite this, before it gets any further, I should probably get to know her.

"I haven't had much practice in the past, but it's nice to know that I've already gotten into my Master's good graces." I tell her with a smile, before it changes into a thin line. "With that being said, I'd like to know a bit more about this whole "familiar" thing. I mean, I know some stuff about it, but I figured that each contract is slightly different. Anything you can tell me? And while you're at it, could I get a name for my most beautiful Master?" I ask as I bow, deciding to continue our back and forth flirting. In response to my words, the girl gives a light laugh as she lifts my chin with her hand, smirking at me as she stares into my eyes.

"I suppose it wouldn't do for you to be unprepared." She admits as she trails her fingers along my chin as she walks away to stand a few feet to my side. "As my familiar, your main job is to protect me. Whether it be from monsters, or other people." She explains, and I nod as I expected this part. "Unfortunately, one part of the agreement makes it a bit more like slavery if one were to summon an intelligent being like I did. Because you are my familiar, you are to follow any instructions that I give you. Whether it be going to get me food or other items, or do almost anything else." She admits, and I can hear the frown in her voice as she says this part. Not that I'm much happier, seeing as I'm basically, like she said, a slave. After a few seconds of silence, she continues.

"However, most mages don't go far enough to make their familiars feel like slaves, and wouldn't ask them to do anything that would make them feel like they're in a one-sided agreement." The redhead continues, and she walks out of my field of vision for a few seconds, before I feel a weight press against me with two distinct mounds pressing against my back as I feel the woman's breath tickle my ear. "Of course, as _Masters_ we can reward our familiars in many different ways." She continues, and I can tell that she's smirking as she says this. A smirk appears on my own face at her words, since _this_ is definitely the kind of girl that I liked. However, there was more to it than that for me.

"Well, that's all good to know, but there are a couple things I'd like to know." I tell my new Master, and I can feel her step away from me as I turn around to face her as she looks me up and down yet again with her smirk still on her face.

"Or course. Ask away." She says, and my own smirk remains on my face as I cross my arms.

"Alright, first off, like I asked earlier, does my beautiful Master have a name?" I ask her, and I can see her pause with wide eyes, before she starts to laugh.

"My, how could I forget?" She asks after she calms down. "My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst. However, my codename is…" She trails off as she walks towards me, and tilting my chin with her fingers as she leans in so that her mouth is next to my ear again. "Kirche the _Fever_." She purrs, and I can feel myself shiver at her voice, despite the fact that I wanted to get to know her before anything else. The fact that she was licking her lips as she trailed her hand along my cheek when she pulled away didn't help either. However, I cough into my fist when she does this to get my mind back on track.

"Right, good to know." I tell her, though my usual smirk isn't present, and her smirk tells me she knows why. "Anyways, something else I wanted to know more about… Well, I want to know more about you." I tell her, making her look at me in surprise.

"Me?" She asks in confusion, and I can only mentally frown when I hear the complete surprise in her voice.

 _What? Did no one want to actually get to know her in the past?_ I wonder to myself, before mentally shaking my head to get back to the topic at hand as I shrug. "Yeah. I mean, if you're gonna be my Master, then it would only make sense for me to know more about you." I tell her, before my usual smirk returns as I walk towards her. "And besides, I'd like to get to know you more, _Kirche the Fever_." I say, even though the last part was said in a deeper voice as I get back at her for when she told me her codename earlier. If the fact that she shivered when I said it was any indication, I'd succeeded.

It takes a few seconds, but she eventually returns my smirk as she turns around and heads over to her bed, swaying her hips as she walks, before sitting down and patting the spot beside her. I walk over and sit down beside her, though my smirk widens slightly as she proceeds to lean against me when she starts to tell me more about herself. Though I'll admit that she did make it a bit difficult with how she acted while telling me about her past. Mainly because she ran her hand over my leg, and was dangerously close to _that_ part of my body. Although I wasn't gonna comment on it until she got _too_ close.

That aside, what she told me was a bit of a surprise to me. Apparently, Kirche was from a _very_ wealthy family in Germania, which was a country to the north of Tristain, the country where the school we were in is located. Her family was actually a very militaristic one, since Germania appeared to be a country that focused on war, and how to prepare for one, as opposed to how Tristain apparently focused more on the diplomatic side of things. _This is reminding me a lot about that one web series back home where the story took place on Remnant…_ I think to myself, before I focus on Kirche as she continues.

Kirche had been kicked out of her last school in Germania, though she wouldn't specify why, and as such her family had sent her here… Or rather, she _chose_ to come here instead of going to another school in Germania, seeing as her family had apparently tried to set her up with a suitor… Who happened to be a man that was at least 10 years older than her. When she told me that, I wasn't really able to hide my disgust, but she waved it off saying that was the main reason she'd come to this school. To try and find someone that would make a better boyfriend, or husband… Of course, when she said this she leaned against me with more force as she sent me a sultry smirk.

I'll admit that Kirche was succeeding in drawing me towards her, and the fact that I knew more about her was also making it that much easier to be drawn towards her. However, before I went further, I wanted to get to know her a bit more, and at the same time, I wanted her to know more about _me_ before she just decided to go after me because of my looks. So, with that in mind, I started to tell her a bit about myself. I told her how I'd grown up in an orphanage, made a few friends through my life, was forced into a literal death game for two years, rescued one of my friend's girlfriend, and gone on a few more adventures after that before eventually ending up here. By the end, she'd stopped with her advances, and was instead actually listening to me.

"Wow, I can't even imagine trying to go through all that." She admits with wide eyes, and I only nod in response. In all honesty, I didn't go too far into detail when I told her about my past, both because we didn't really have the time, and also because I wasn't really able to talk about everything yet. After a few seconds, Kirche places her hand on my shoulder. "I must admit though, I'm surprised that you didn't get with any girl in the past. Honestly, you don't seem like the kind of man who would have trouble." She tells me as her eyes trail over my form once again.

"Really? And why is that?" I ask her with a smirk, which she returns as she leans forwards, trapping my arm between her breasts in the process.

"You're confident, strong, _definitely_ good looking…" She says, her eyes once more trailing over me. "And at the same time, you're kind, compassionate, and you actually care." She continues as she leans back to smile at me, making me raise an eyebrow in response, before giving her a smirk. This time though, it wasn't a flirtatious one.

"You were testing me." I say to her, making her smirk in response. "You've probably done this with the other men here. You're forwards, that much I can tell is part of your personality. But I can also tell that unlike what most people probably think about you, you're not one of those girls that's actually easy to bed. You want to get to know men before going further, and you "test" them by letting this part of your personality show to see how they react. Don't you?" I ask her with a smirk, and she returns it as she leans against me once again.

"Of course. Make no mistake Alex, I'm _definitely_ a _woman_." she purrs as she turns slightly. "But I'm not the kind of woman that most men here take me for. And I'll admit that you're the first man that hasn't stared at me like I was a piece of meat, or some way for them to make money." She admits as she tilts her head to look up into my eyes. "So thank you." She thanks me, raising a hand and resting it against my cheek. I smile in response as I raise my own hand to Kirche's. Honestly, this surprised me. Not the fact that she'd been testing me this entire time, but that something like this had happened during my _first day_ in a different world.

Honestly, when I came to something like this, I'd expect for this kind of thing to take a few days, or even weeks. Instead, it happened over the course of just a few hours, if the blue and pink moons outside the open window were any indication to the passing of time. Although, I guess that was part of it. Unlike most relationships, where the two people who were starting one only met for an hour or two before separating at a time, me and Kirche were going to be spending the rest of our _lives_ together no matter what, and constantly be beside one another. So with that in mind, I guess it was actually obvious as to how fast this happened when you thought about it.

However, the moment is ruined by a new voice. "Kirche!" A man's voice exclaims, and the two of us look in the direction that it came from to see a man floating outside Kirche's window. He was wearing the male's version of the school's uniform, which was basically the same as the female's, except for the fact that there weren't any stockings, and the skirt was replaced by black pants. He had Caucasian skin tanned slightly less than Kirche's, hazel eyes, and brown hair. His cloak is purple, as opposed to Kirche's black one, which I can only assume means that he's in a different grade.

"Oh, Styx." Kirche says in surprise at the man's entrance as he levitates through the window to stand on the floor in Kirche's room. From Kirche's tone of voice, she was surprised that the man was here, but at the same time, it sounded like she was upset. And it wasn't because the guy just ruined the moment.

"Kirche, I was waiting for you in the tower lobby. When you didn't meet me there, I got worried and decided to search for you." He says as the redhead stands up to face him. However, I frown at the man as he looks at Kirche, especially how his eyes zero in on her breasts as they bounce when she stands up. At the sight, my hand goes to the hilt of one of my swords, ready just in case.

"I'm sorry… I lost track of the time getting to know Alex." She tells Styx, who proceeds to look over at me, before frowning as he looks me over.

"Alex? Who is he?" Styx asks, before shaking his head. "Well, it doesn't matter. Kirche has decided to be with me tonight, so if you will excuse us…" He says as he goes to reach for Kirche's hand, only to suddenly snatch it away when _Elucidator_ slices through the air between his hand and Kirche's arm.

"I don't think so buddy. Maybe if you asked instead of trying to grab, I might've been fine with it. But when you go after my Master like that, it's really up to Kirche how I deal with you." I tell him with a frown of my own, making Styx scowl at me in response as he pulls out his wand.

"Master? Ah, so you are Kirche's familiar, are you? Do you truly think that _you_ , a mere familiar, can go against the wishes of a Noble and get away with it?" He asks me as he points his wand at me and I can see magical energy gather around it.

"Styx! That's enough!" Kirche exclaims, and Styx turns his scowl to her.

"No, dear Kirche, it's not. Your familiar should know how to behave. And since he doesn't, I'll just need to teach him. And then, you and I can go on our date." He tells her as the magical energy around his wand gathers together into a more condensed form. In response to his words, Kirche frowns at Styx.

"No. If this is how you're going to treat Alex, then I will _not_ be going out with you tonight." She tells the man. In response, Styx looks at her in shock, before his face morphs into one of anger.

"You think that you can defy me? I _will_ teach your familiar a lesson, and then we _will_ be going on a date." Styx all but hisses at her, and in response to his words, my eyes narrow at him as I rush forwards, bringing my sword up with the flat of the blade hitting his wand before he can do anything, throwing it across the room and canceling his magic, before I twist around, finishing the spin as I use the same flat side of the sword to hit Styx, and send him into the wall beside the window he entered from. He slumps to the ground, and I walk over towards him.

As he raises his head, he finds the point of my blade at his neck while I scowl at him. "If you even _think_ about harming my Master again, I will not hesitate to make sure that you lose a limb or two." I threaten him, before swinging my sword, and knocking him out. With that done, I sheath my sword, throw the man over my shoulder, pick up his wand, and then drop him and the stick of wood outside of Kirche's door, closing it behind me and turning to face the redhead afterwards, who's staring at me with wide eyes, and a bit of a blush on her face. _Huh, guess she finds that hot…_ I think to myself, before shaking it off as I walk back over towards her and frown.

"Let me guess, another guy that you planned on testing?" I ask her, making her snap out of her shock, even if the slight blush is still present. In response to my question, she frowns and nods her head.

"Yes. When I asked him a few days ago, I'd hoped he would be different… But instead he was one of the worst ones." She admits, no doubt referring to the fact that he'd already wanted to control her. A few seconds later, she smirking as she walks forwards and places her fingers under my chin. "However, I must say that as my familiar, you handled that well." She says, and I give my own smirk in response.

"Yeah, well, like you said earlier, my job is to protect you. Whether it's from monsters or other people. And in that case, even if I hadn't been your familiar, I would've done something." I admit with a shrug, and Kirche's smirk changes into a smile at my words.

"Thank you Alex." She thanks me, before leaning forwards and placing a kiss on my cheek, pulling back a few seconds later with her smile still in place. "Not a lot of other men would do the same." She admits, and I give her my own smile as I reach up and take her hand in my own.

"Well, I'm one of the few that would, Kirche." I tell her. As we stand there, holding hands, we stare into each other's eyes. As we do this, we think about the different things we'd told each other. About ourselves, and our pasts. And as this happens, the two of us subconsciously lean towards each other, our lips getting closer together as our breaths start to mix, and our eyes slowly close. Then, our lips are an inch apart…

"Aaaahhhh!" And a voice calls out, making the two of us open our eyes and look towards the window, mentally cursing when we realize what the shout interrupted. "Help me! Somebody get me down from here! I'm gonna fall and be killed! Aaaahhhh!" The voice shouts, and I share a surprised look with Kirche, before I run towards the window, willing my wings to appear as I leap out the opening. When this happens, I fly through the air, and immediately head towards the source of the shout. When I get there, I hover in the air in surprise.

On the ground, I could see the pink haired girl from earlier, and beside her was a blond haired student wearing the male's school uniform. However, at the moment he was using a rose as a wand to swing the other guy that got summoned here with me around in the air like some kind of doll. At the sight, I scowl down at the blond, before flying towards the other guy, and grabbing his arm. In response, He looks over at me in surprise, making I give him a smile in hopes of calming him down as I fly down towards the ground.

When I get there, Kirche runs out of the entrance to the tower and sees me landing. As she walks over, I let go of the guy who'd been floating in mid-air, before turning to the other two. "So, is there a reason that you were doing that to this guy?" I ask them as I cross my arms, and the blond guy shrugs while the pinkette stares at me and the guy I saved in anger.

"Ask Louise. She's the one who asked me to do it." The blond guy says, gesturing to the pinkette beside him. In response, Louise stalks towards us.

"It's because this _dog_ ran away from me!" She exclaims, pointing at the guy beside me in anger. In response, the guy glares back at her.

"My _name_ is Saito Hiraga! And I ran away because you were claiming to be a mage! And I was supposed to be your familiar!" He exclaims, before blinking slowly, and then turning to face the guy with the rose. "Wait a second… You were just using magic to make me float… So then does that mean that… This is _real_?!" He exclaims in shock and horror. And I can only sigh in response, since it looks like unlike me, this guy had been ripped away from his actual life. Although I blink a second later when I realize something.

[You said your name was Saito?] I ask him, making him look at me in shock as the mages around us look on in confusion.

[Wait. You speak Japanese... Were you dragged here too?!] He exclaims, and I nod as I give him a small smile.

[Yeah, the name's Alex. But it sounds as though unlike you, I wasn't ripped from my actual life.] I say, and I see him sag in response.

[Yeah… I can only imagine how my parents are reacting to my disappearance now…] He says in a depressed voice, and I place my hand on his shoulder in comfort.

[Well, I can't say that I understand what you're going through… But what I can tell you is that there's no changing what's already happened. At this point, you should learn to adapt. I know that I'm gonna have to learn some new things because of this new world we're in.] I tell him, and he looks up at me with a mixture of understanding, and sadness in his eyes as he acknowledges what I'm saying… At least until Louise walks up and starts to drag him away by his ear.

"Come on _dog_! No more talking with Zerbst's familiar!" She exclaims, and I can hear Saito's yells of pain as he's dragged away. When this happens, the blond haired teen looks at them, then turns to look at me and Kirche, before shrugging as he walks away. In response, I sigh at the situation that just took place, before turning to look at Kirche. When I do this, she gives her own shrug, and I can only give another sigh, before walking over to her, and then picking her up in a bridal carry.

"Alex?" She asks in confusion and surprise, and in response I look down at her and smile as I allow my wings to spread behind me, and then fly up into the air, heading for the window to her room. I circle the tower a couple times, before flying through the still-open window, and placing Kirche's feet on the floor as my wings disappear, and I turn around to finally close the window. However, when I turn around, my lips are immediately met with the redhead's. and I freeze up for a few seconds at the feeling. Unlike earlier, Kirche wasn't completely dominating the kiss, and was instead actually kissing me with feeling behind it.

After a few seconds, the shock wore off, and I allowed my arms to wrap around her as I kissed her back. In response, Kirche let off a low moan into the kiss, reaching up with her hands to rest them on my cheeks. After a few more seconds of lip-lock, the two of us separate to rest our foreheads together and look into each other's eyes. Those golden-brown orbs of hers draw me in, and I can see the tender and kind look they hold in them, as well as the thankfulness, and slight lust they hold for me. And then a few seconds later, our lips are once again together as we close our eyes and the air gets a bit hotter.

As the kiss continues, Kirche shows me how she got the codename "Fever" as she makes me feel hot in all the right ways, before I start to fall on top of her, and realize that she'd been leading us to her bed the entire time we'd been kissing. When we land, I let instincts take over as I separate our lips, and trail kisses down her cheek to her neck, getting moans from the beautiful redhead beneath me as she grips my jacket in her hands. Realizing that it might be a bit much at the moment, I raise my right hand into the air in order to get rid of it, only for the jacket to disappear simply by thinking about it.

Kirche capitalizes on my surprise to take a hold of my head and pull my lips back to her own, where we resume our frenzied kiss, myself groaning into it as Kirche lifts her leg slightly to grind it against a particular part of my body, and in response to my reaction, she continues with her movements. In retaliation, I let my left hand travel up her hips and waist to the space on her ribs just beside her breasts, making her give a deeper moan into our kiss as her leg ceases moving and her hands grip my shirt.

After a few more minutes of this, the two of us lie in Kirche's bed, panting to regain the breath that we lost during our make out session. However, when the two of us turn to look at one another, we can't stop the smiles from appearing on our faces, and Kirche moves closer to me in order to wrap her hands around my chest, while I let my right arm rest beneath her neck, and my hand goes to the side of her waist. After a few seconds of silence, Kirche leans forwards and kisses my cheek again, before lying back down. "Thank you Alex…" She says to me, and I turn to give her a small smile.

"It's no problem Kirche… Honestly, I'm surprised it happened this quickly." I tell her, and she gives a light laugh in response.

"Yes, well, you _are_ the first man to treat me like a real woman, instead of some girl to take to bed, or someone to marry for easy money." She admits, and I frown at the thought of the kind of men who do that.

"Well, I'm not like those guys." I tell her, getting another small laugh as she leans forwards to plant a kiss on my lips once again, pulling back a few seconds later.

"No, no you're not." She says, before resting her head on my chest, falling asleep shortly after.

 _Guess I'm sleeping in her bed tonight._ I think to myself, before staring up at the ceiling in thought. I wasn't lying when I told Kirche that I was surprised at the fact that, after only meeting her about seven or eight hours ago, I was already in a relationship with the person who brought me to this dimension. _Although, I guess that like I thought earlier, that played a key role in this_. I admit to myself, before chuckling at the thought.

 _I spent my whole life on my previous world without a girlfriend, and now in a little over half a day in a new one, I have one that's easily the most beautiful one that I've seen… Guess Karma really_ does _exist._ I admit, hoping that maybe this was what I got after being forced into that death game that lasted two years. With that thought in mind, I allow a smile to spread across my face as I close my eyes, slowly slipping off to sleep to the sound of my new girlfriend's gentle breathing.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, and that's chapter 1! Now, I know that in this, I had the relationship start off really, _really_ early, and probably _really_ easily. But, I explained my reasons for it in the chapter. Not entirely sure if it would hold true, but I figured that spending at least 12 hours getting to know each other, and having Alex be the first person to treat Kirche like an actual person would both attribute to this. If you don't like that…**

 ** _*Shrug*_**

 **I don't know what to say. Maybe I'll have it so that these were just their feelings and hormones taking them over for a little bit, like I did in my FNAF story, and then have them actually try to act like a couple for a the next chapter or two before I do something like this again? Eh, I'll figure it out.**

 **Anyways guys, not much to say here since this is just the first chapter, and it was basically the introduction to the story as a whole, since the actual plot is gonna start up in the next episode. So, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I'm hoping to see you all in the next chapter!**

 **(P.s. Like I said in the beginning, sorry about just how long it took me to actually post this, since it's been sitting on my computer for the past few months, but honestly, I was trying to get a little more done before I posted it… Now, I've found it again during a _Massive_ Writer's Block that I currently have, so I figured I'd try to post this, and see if it can't make me get back into the writing mood…)**


End file.
